


Eat It [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure how this video doesn't already exist. The true OTP for Person of Interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat It [fanvid]




End file.
